warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Versus
}} Versus (previously known as Conclave until ) is a PvP game mode in WARFRAME for 1v1, 1v2, and 2v2 combat, much like dueling in the Clan Dojo. Unlike dueling, Conclave is restricted to players with similar Conclave Score. The Conclave Score is calculated based on equipped Warframes, Weapons, and Sentinels, plus the Mods installed in all of them. Versus missions are found throughout the Solar system. Participating in Versus does not impact experience and mastery points, but one can observe their personal kill to death ratio in their "Profile" screen. Accessing Versus Players immediately have access to a planet's Versus arena upon gaining that planet's Nav Segment. If a player's overall Conclave rating is within an arena's range, he or she may then enter and choose the team for which he or she will fight. Once the match is fully populated, the match begins. Gameplay Unlike Conclave game modes, Versus allows players to equip all possible Warframes and weapons, this may prove the game mode to be unconventionality unbalanced. Conclave arenas have health, energy, and ammo pickups about them. The arenas are asymmetrical and resemble the various Tile Sets. Warframe abilities work, but they behave differently against Tenno than they do other factions. Matches are played best 2 out of 3 as of . In conclave and rail conflicts, all damage to shields (from all sources) is reduced to 50%, and all damage to health (from all sources) is reduced to 25%. Also, knockdown has been reduced for conclave and rail conflicts. Conclave Missions Leaked Release Versus was once accidentally released in under the name of 2V2 PVP, it featured an extremely unstable and bug-riden build of the current Versus along with an interface of the Evolution Engine. It was since removed with the proper addition of the game mode. Bugs and Exploits * If an energy orb is picked up right before the round ends, it will spawn within ~10 seconds during the beginning of the next round. * Before a round starts, players can freely move their frames, but the controls will be oriented differently. For an example, before the round started, moving forward may result in moving sideways or backwards. This can make getting energy or positioning much quicker. * If places her right before a round ends, the molt will last forever until it is replaced by another molt. In Sedna conclave, choose Moon Team. Before winning or losing, place a molt in the enemy spawn. Before the next round starts, get the nearby energy and use molt. The molt at the enemy spawn will detonate and deal toxin AoE, then toxin DoT. This will heavily damage all players on Sun Team's spawn. Note: Get the energy after Round 1 is over but before Round 2 begins. * Dive-kicking will knock down all frames if they are not immune ( , ). A ground finisher will severely damage most frames. This can be spammed multiple times in quick succession with an occasional ground-slam. * Sometimes after a round, energy won't spawn for the rest of the session. * In Sedna Conclave, it is possible to take all of the energy in the tile set in rapid succession, effectively depriving your opponent of precious energy so they can't spam any abilities. * If dies just as he uses radial blind, nearby opponents may be permanently blinded. Patch History }} See also *PvP *Duel *Mission Category:PvP Category:Update 10 Category:Mechanics Category:Missions